A digital video recorder (DVR) records television programs for later viewing. The programs may come from a cable, satellite, broadcast or other television source, or from an Internet protocol television (IPTV) network, and are typically in a standard-definition (SD) or high-definition (HD) format. A user selects the program to record, and the program is then stored in a digital format. If the DVR includes more than one tuner, the user may view a program on one channel and simultaneously record a program on a different channel.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.